Blossom
Blossom 'is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls and is portrayed the smart one. Her new appearance is different then her younger appearance. Her voice has gotten a little deeper. Not to mention that she has grown quite tall as well. ''"We may not know why things happen the way they do, but I believe they happen for a reason. It all comes down to the natural balance in the universe, like a scale. In order to have an even weight you need the right weight on each side...Good and Bad. Neither can coexist without the other, that's the way everything was made, and that's how things will remain for all eternity and there's nothing that we can do about it. Absolutely nothing." ~Blossom Utonium New Appearance Her appearance is different. She wears a pink headband with a bow at the end. She also wears a pink long sleeve top with a red plaid skirt and black mary janes. Blossom's red hair grow longer, and she grew taller. Her outfits changes regularly thanks to her gift of designing clothes with Bubbles. One of her new outfits consists of: a black strapless top with a bright neon pink winged heart in the middle, ruffled mini skirt (Ruffles are also pink with strings hanging from it), black bike shorts underneath her skirt, black boots that stop at the hem of her skirt (15" high) with pink outlines and designs. Black fingerless shoulder length gloves with pink lace over them, pink choker with a ruby heart dangling from it, along with a gold chain with her name written in Japanese Kanji incrusted with rubies. And cross ear cuffs that stop at her shoulders. Her hair was tied in two loops at the base of her neck with three braids going through it. She Also Appeared in ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi '''Still the leader of the the Powerpuff Girls. She is a bit more sensitive than her TV incarnation, but still very strong-willed. She gets kidnapped by Mandark later in the comic and develops a bit of a crush on Dexter as the comic progresses. Which she was created by Bleedman Another one of her outfits consist of a pink sweater that stops at the end of breasts with super short black mini skirt with pink trim. And heart neckalce, her hair goes to her mid-back. Personality Blossom is kind and friendly. Though, she can be vain, ruthless, and somewhat mean. Blossom is very level-headed and determine. She usually tries to play peacemaker between her sisters, however is fast to argue with Buttercup. Blossom is the smart one of the group, and knows a lot about school. It is revealed she's the leader of the Drama Club at school, and can act bossy towards the actors during school plays. She has been shown to be great at basketball. And It appears Blossom knows how to play the guitar. Also,she can be snobby at times like when she is showing her guitar skills. In some episodes, she has been shown to be competitive in sports and to Buttercup. In a few episodes, she has a sibling rivalry with Buttercup. Sometimes they'll argue can be so overbearing, vain, and competitive much to their siblings annoyance. This also includes her appearance, another thing that makes her vain is bad hairstyles. She has also shown a much darker side more than once in some episodes. She has limit of how far you can make her pissed off: Cool, Steaming, Rage, Bloodshed. Of, course bloodshed would be the one you would want to avoid at all costs. It is shown repeatedly that she as much as a tomboy as Buttercup is, if not more. She is addicted to sweets, she is always shown to have some form of sweet on her at all times. She can also be shown to act extremely violent when someone takes her food away from her. She despises Princess Morbucks to the point of outright hostility and rage. Hyper Blossom In PPGZ, Blossom's real name is Momoko Akatsutsumi (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko) / Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, HaipāBuros samu),Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom". Despite her ditzy nature, she can be quite clever and can come up with plans when the time comes. Also like the original Blossom she also has a alter ego Liberty Belle as does the rest the PPGZ although it never shown in the anime. She is a bit boy crazy which is given to crushes and romantic fantasies. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for sugary foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) and Karou (Powered Buttercup) wearing a sentai hero mask. Often she can be very and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko Akasutsumi. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts. Momoko uses a, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Momoko full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Momoko currently has the most attacks of any of the three girls. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are: ''Wedding Cake Blossom Finish, Strawberry Big-Luck Spin, Ice Cream Shoot, Spin-Out Attack, and Shooting Yo-Yo. ''Momoko has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the ''Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. The RRBZ are always annoying the girls. Momoko, like the original American cartoon Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy. Abilities/Powers Blossom/Powers Likes * Brick *Baths *Red *Reading *Christmas *Halloween *Playing on her 3DS XL *Her ribbon *Pink *Her Hair *Being helpful *Being kind *History *Science *Math *PE *Language *Spaghetti *Being nice *Sweets *Bubbles *Buttercup *Boomer *Butch *To Play with her sisters *Learning *Internet *Learning new languages *Learning about different civilizations other than the ones on Earth (Ancient included) *Games *Going to School *Hanging out with her sisters *Her favorite cereals *Ben Tennyson *Timmy Turner *Jimmy Neutron *Sam Manson *Danny Fenton *Tucker Foley *Valerie Gray *Dani Fenton *Jazz Fenton *Dash Baxter *Kwan Akiyoshi *Star Callaway *Mimi *Grim Jr *Manny Fenton *Daniela Fenton *Minnie *Grim *Clockwork *Being a hero *Taking the role as the oldest of the girls *Making Plans *Crime Fighting *Her family *Jenny Wakeman *Being the Leader *Books *Dee-Dee *Robin Snyder *Mike Believe *The City of Townsville *Playing Dress up *Seeing her sisters getting along *Professor Utonium *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Making new concoctions with different chemicals and others. *Her powers *The city safe *Berserk *April *Hotline *Her Yo-Yo *Designing her own clothes and accessories *Sleeping *Quotes *Poetry *Anime *Manga *Computers *Eating junk food and sweets *TV *Megaville *Dogs *Cats *Word Searches *Sudoku *Crosswords *Writing *Taking photos *Jewelry *Ear cuffs *Valentine's Day *Christmas *Her Birthday *Urban legends *The Supernatural *J-pop & J-rock (Japanese Pop & Japanese Rock) *Reading ghost stories *Cryptozoology *Putting her hair in different styles *Cosplaying *Learning magic *Stuffed animals *Singing *Dancing *Writing *Drawing Dislikes *Crime and Villains *Being Tricked *Dexter *Being defeated in a fight *Watching her sisters argue *Being thought of as stupid *Having her hair butchered *School Bullies *Mandark *Liver and Onions *Bugs *Spiders *The Town of Citiesville *Failing Tests *Brat *Brute *Oppressor Plutonium *Princess Morbucks (Hates with a passion, has a very competitive rivalry) *The Professor's Chili *Being cheated *Monsters *Being played *Being toyed with *Malcolm Fulton *Cassidie Houstin *Being embarrassed *Egg Nog *Being talked down to *Being called stupid *Being lied to *Heavy Metal Music *Being watched *HIM *Sedusa *Mojo Jojo Relationships Bubbles (Sister) Buttercup (Sister) Professor Utonium (Father) Kimiko Tohomiko (Best Friend) HIM (Enemy) Aku (Enemy) Berserk (Best Friend) Brick (Boyfriend/Best Friend) Butch (Good Friend) Boomer (Good Friend) Brute (Enemy) Brat (Enemy) Princess Morbucks (Rival/Enemy) Dexter (Annoyance) Mr. Weasel (Ally) Ms. Keane (Teacher) Jenny Wakeman (Friend/Ally) Courage (Friend/Ally) Sam Manson (Best Friend) Tucker Foley (Close Friend) Danny Fenton (Close Friend) Dani Fenton (Close Friend) Valerie Gray (Best Friend) Ben Tennyson (Close Friend) Timmy Turner (Close Friend) Jimmy Neutron (Close Friend) Grim Jr (Friend) Mimi (Daughter in alternate time-line) Manny Fenton (Friend) Daniela Fenton (Friend) Minnie (Friend) Grim (Close Friend) Clockwork (Close Friend) Jazz Fenton (Close Friend) Dash Baxter (Close Friend) Kwan Akiyoshi (Close Friend) Star Callaway (Close Friend) Mojo Jojo (Enemy) Mandark (Annoyance) Malcolm Fulton (Ex-Boyfriend/Enemy) Cassidie Houstin (Classmate/Enemy) Mabel Pines (Best Friend) Mabel Gleeful (Frenemy) Dipper Pines (Close Friend) Dipper Gleeful (Frenemy] Gideon Gleeful (Enemy) Gideon Pines (Friend) Pacifica Northwest (Friend) Pacifica Southeast (Best Friend) Bill Cipher (Enemy) Will Cipher (Friend) Marinette Agreste (Best Friend) Adrien Agreste (Close Friend) Alya (Friend) Nino (Friend) Songs #New World By Twill #Stand Up By Twill #Never Give Up By Sonar Pocket #The Power of Love By Jennifer Cihi #You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home By Miley Cyrus #Beautiful Soul By Jesse McCartney #Love Story By Taylor Swift #Guardian of the Cards By Rikki Randall #God is a Girl By Groove Coverage #Believe By Jump 5 Aries Traits * Being the leader *Admired and respected by all *Benevolent *Organization *Honest *Up Front *Pride *Dignity *Born Leaders *Protecting her pride *Brave *Courageous *Intelligence *Superiority *Enthusiastic *Inclined intellect *Temper *Protective *Self Confidence *Being easliy flattered *Attention seeker *Helping others *Soft spot for children and animals *Challenges *Bringing high expectations *Hates lies and betrayal of trust *Hates being challenged for being the leader *Warm-hearted *Physically Strong *Emotionally Strong Trivia *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair. *Blossom's pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or shades of red in Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red, which is usually chosen to look more feminine). *She is the only Powerpuff Girl who does not share the same eye color as her dark counterpart and male counterpart. *She is the only Powerpuff Girl who has multiple powers that she does not share with the others. *Blossom is the eldest of her sisters. *Blossom was the first Powerpuff Girl to get her name. *Blossom was also the first Powerpuff Girl to speak. *Blossom is the Powerpuff Girl with a huge red bow and a hair clip on the back. *She is the only one having lots of decorations in her hair. *Blossom makes an appearance in both of Bleedman's popular webcomics: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales: What about Mimi?. In PPGD, Blossom is one of the main characters. Like her original TV counterpart she is still the leader of the Powerpuff girls but is a bit more sensitive than her TV counterpart and is very strong willed. She also developed a recent large crush on Dexter. In GTWAM?, Blossom, now an adult, had a relationship with HIM and had a daughter named Mimi (in which this is most likely to be impossible, though). *Blossom from Powerpuff Girls Z bears the resemblance of Tsunade from Naruto and Darkwing Duck and Yashamaru from Naruto. *She is the only one who Princess Morbucks has a one-on-one rivarly with. *She has an anger scale, along with the others. *She and Berserk are best friends. *She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls who has befriended a member of the Powerpunk Girls. *She despises both Dexter and Mandark. Gallery Blossom/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Character Category:Counterpart Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes